


3rd December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Germany's Dogs - Freeform, Panic, Ran Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanatamago is not scared of anything!<br/>Finland is freaking out, because he left the door open by accident, and now Hanatamago is gone! Meanwhile, Hanatamago is having the time of her life, running around freely. That is when she meets Mr. Germany with his dogs. They do not look that scary! Maybe Hana can make some new friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3rd December

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya HIdekaz

“Su-san! _Su-san!_ ”

Finland ran up the stairs, barging into Sweden’s bedroom without bothering to knock. The Swede was blinking groggily, as it was still early in the morning. He reached out to get his glasses, which he then perched on his nose.

“Su-san!” Finland exclaimed again. “I-I was just getting the n-newspaper, a-and left the door o-open, and Hana, she-she…” Unable to continue, Finland leant against the doorframe, his face buried in his hand.

“What happened to Hanatamago?” Sweden questioned, frowning deeply.

“Gone!” Finland finally managed, before rushing over to Sweden and grabbing his arm, pulling at him. “You have to help me look for her! She can be anywhere!”

“Let me get dressed.”

-

Hanatamago was having the time of her life. Running down the street with her tongue spilling out of her mouth. She barked happily at the sight of a red-chested bird – what did Finland call those? Bullfinch?

As she continued her little journey, she turned yet another corner, and suddenly found herself in the park. It was, of course, covered deep in snow, and the usual lush green grass was nowhere to be seen, but that did not matter.

She jumped into the closest pile of snow, momentarily disappearing, before poking her head up and glancing about. There were more bullfinches there, and some people hurried past, tucked into thick jackets, scarfs, hats and boots.

One man, she noticed, was not wearing a hat. He had pale blond hair slicked back, and had three dogs around him! One was a short, long one that reminded her a little of a sausage. The other was a taller one, but pale brown and black on the back. The last one was tall and had appeared nearly golden.

Hanatamago got out of the snow-pile and bounced towards them.

“Hi!” she barked when she was close enough.

The golden one turned quizzically to her, as did the owner. She recognized him as one of Finland’s friends.

“Hi there!” the man glanced down at her, the tiniest of smiles playing at his lips, and stopped and crouched down. “Where do you belong?”

“Who’re you?” she replied, even though it only turned out as barks.

The golden dog approached carefully, sniffing her for a moment, before straightening. “I’m Berlitz”, he said. “Those are my brothers, Blackie and Aster, and my master, Germany.”

“Great! I’m Hana!” Hanatamago exclaimed, dancing about and wagging her tail. “Want to come and play?”

“Don’t have time for that”, the brown and black one, Blackie, replied shortly.

“Aww, come on”, Aster said, trudging towards Hanatamago to sniff her, as Berlitz had done. “You’re far too uptight, brother! Loosen up a little!”

Blackie sighed.

“Besides”, Aster added, “Germany seems to be fond of her!”

All four of them glanced to Germany, who was still wearing that tiny smile of his.

“Hey…” the man held out a hand to Hanatamago.

The puppy glanced to the other three dogs. Berlitz gave an encouraging nod. Aster smiled, while Blackie gave off a small grunt – either approval or disapproval, Hanatamago could not be quite sure.

So she inched closer to Germany. He patted her head, before his hand found her collar. He frowned. “Have you ran away from your home, little one?” he questioned.

“I just wanted to look around!” Hana protested.

She tried to pull away, but Germany took a firmer grip of her collar, finding the small pendant that read _Tino Väinämöinen_ , and his phone number just beneath. The large man sighed, lifting Hanatamago into his arms.

“I just wanted to play!” Hana kept on protesting. “Let me down! Please!”

“Shush”, Germany said soothingly. “Finland is probably worried out of his mind by now.”

Hanatamago hung her head. Mr. Germany was right. She could only imagine her human friend. By now, he probably had woken up Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sealand and Ladnoia too. She pouted, laying her head on Germany’s shoulder.

“You know you should not run away”, Blackie said, his voice a little stiff.

“Yeah, like you remembered that when you were a puppy”, Aster shot back.

Berlitz chuckled, turning his attention to Hanatamago. “Blackie often ran off to play with some of the neighbouring dogs”, he confessed. “Once, he was gone for three days in a row. Caused quite the uproar at home. Germany was all out of it and spent more time outside looking for him, than training – even Prussia helped him.”

“Prussia?” Hanatamago questioned.

“His brother”, Aster replied.

“That was a long time ago”, Blackie reminded them. “I was… slightly rebellious in my childhood.”

“Talking like a grandpa”, Aster laughed teasingly. “You know, you’re still just as rebellious now as you were back then, even though you don’t show it! Like when some of the really fresh ladies pass by? I could bet my lunch you would’ve ran after, had it not been for the rope Germany constantly keeps you in.”

“That-”

“Don’t deny it!”

If dogs could blush, Blackie definitely did. He growled something, and turned his attention back to the ground under his paws.

Hana eyed him curiously, before glancing back to Aster and Berlitz. “How about you?” she asked. “How were your childhoods?”

“Peaceful”, Berlitz replied. “A lot of training, but other than that, really peaceful.”

Aster laughed. “Ah, childhood… Seems so long ago, does it not?” For a few moments he stared up at the sky, then returned to Hana. “The world was a different place back then. Green grass swaying in the wind, no exhaust-beasts, no pollution. Only me, my master and his brother.” He paused yet again. “They trained me, took me for hunts and had me hunt rabbits, hares and other small pray. Afterwards, we would stop by a river to drink, and when we got home, Germany would reward me with the meat I had hunted down earlier.”

“That sounds nice”, Hanatamago commented.

“Too bad it is just a story”, Blackie grumbled.

“Aster is quite the story-teller when he wants to”, Berlitz explained. “He could tell all the stories in the world that there is to tell, and would only avoid telling his own.”

That caught Hanatamago’s interest. “Why is that?” she asked.

Aster fell quite, and Blackie was still embarrassed about his childhood being revealed like that, so it fell to Berlitz to tell it. “Aster was born in a poor family. They could not afford having him, so they put him on the street already when he was a puppy. He lived like a stray-dog for more than a year, before Germany found him and adopted him.”

“That’s a sad story.”

“It is, but true nonetheless, and-”

Before Berlitz got the time to finish, a loud cry interrupted him. “Hana!”

Hanatamago turned just in time to see Finland running towards them, pulling her out of Germany’s arms and hugging her close. His scent enveloped her, as did his warm arms that were clad in a pale blue jacket.

-

Finland sobbed gently into Hana’s soft, white fur. “You had me worried out of my mind! Don’t ever scare me like that again!” he managed in-between.

Hana licked his cheek. He lifted his head, glancing down at her. Again she licked him, before attacking his face, making him laugh through the tears.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you!” he exclaimed.

The puppy stopped licking him, and instead nuzzled her nose into his neck. It was cold, but welcome and comforting. He dried his face, and could finally turn to Germany.

“Thank you for bringing her back”, he said, smiling. His eyes still stung a little. “I don’t think I would be able to thank you enough, even though I tried.”

“That’s fine”, Germany replied. “As long as she’s where she belongs…”

“Would you like to drop by for a short visit? Maybe your dogs could spend some time with Hana too?”


End file.
